narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wood Release/Archive 1
Mokuton no Jutsu Shouldn't we create a page for Mokuton no Jutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *This is it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't be name of this technique mentioned in this article?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *The original Japanese is there, in the first line. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) according to itachi to itachi every jutsu has a weakness this would applied advance nature jutsu as well so i guess advance weakness would to to another advance element like lava beats wood also kabuto use poison to stop yamato from using wood release. :Every technique having a weakness is not something that's new to us (or at least it shouldn't be) nothing man-made is infallible. Oh yeah, that's all speculation and such.--Cerez365™ 00:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I bet Mokuton needs a lot of chakra. It is not apparent in Senju due to their vitality. What do you guys think?Undominanthybrid (talk) 17:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you. In that aspect, Wood Release and Sharingan are similar as they take a toll on the chakra levels of non-Senju and non-Uchiha when they use it. (talk) 13:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei genkai Should Wood Release really be listed under and as a Kekkei Genkai? Kekkei Genkai are special abilities that are passed down genetically in a clan however none of Hashirama's descendants can use Wood Release. I think Wood Release is just a unique ability he managed to create because he's a descendant of the Sage of the Six Path's. The Senju clan Ancestor inherited the Sage's body and physical energy. Madara said that by implanting Hashirama's Cells into Danzo he increased his physical energy. Hashirama also had tremendous potential and natural talent so that along with his heritage is a plausible explanation. But Wood Release is not by definition a Kekkei Genkai. :Kakashi says it's a kekkei genkai. ''~SnapperT '' 20:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Mokuton differences. Should we add something about how Hashirama's Mokuton actually makes trees, while Tenzo's only makes blocks of wood? Just a thought. (talk) 13:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Tenzo can make Trees too. L Mars (talk) 14:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::When Tenzo showed Naruto about elemental recomposition, he created trees. I think the only difference is that he cannot produce trees from his own body, but he can produce either blocks of wood or trees from the ground. On the other hand, Danzō could only generate trees from his right arm, and he used no wood.--GoDai (talk) 20:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Tenzo can create blocks of wood from his body but even Hashirama cant create trees from his body, every time Hashirama has used trees they came from the ground. And I'm sure it has to do with yin or yang when combining water and earth,(not yin or yang release,just yin or yang)--Black-Light (talk) 21:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light not kekkei genkai i think that mokuton isn't a kekkei genkai since it was only the firsts cells that allow others to use it and that it's a jutsu naturally unique only to Hashirama Srnju, since none of his descendants can use it and only those injected with his cells by orochimaru can use it. Third databook explicitly says it's a kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Aye, it could very well be a recessive gene within the Senju bloodline, as to why only Hashirama could use it. --Black Judgment of Guyviroth 14:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Any Idea What Kind Of Trees Are Produced? Like the topic says, does anyone have any idea what kind of trees are produced or the genus/taxa of the trees pictured? The answer would be good for trivia, just something fun to know. :) :Most likely, there isn't one. I hardly think Kishimoto would try to draw a specific kind of tree, if different types of tree were important, or if Wood Release could create specific trees for purposes such as providing fruits so others can eat, or providing flowers/pollen as medicine ingredient, I think we would have heard by now. But then again, it did take about 500 chapters to learn that Zabuza's sword can regenerate using others' blood, so there's a chance we'll learn that in about 200 chapters or so. Omnibender - Talk - 18:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Even if Kishimoto-sensei has a specific species of tree in mind for Mokuton, he doesn't draw the trees in enough detail to identify them. They seem to be temperate, deciduous trees, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Guys come on were talking about wood release here not apple tree release,ok every tree is made from wood ok so a tree is just a tree when it comes to Mokuton.--Black-Light (talk) 21:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light can wood release be used to make poisonous flowers or plant or flower attacks smilar to kurama from yuyuhakusho not the same similar like a venus fly trap or poisonous flower :All the trees produced by it seem similar, so I'm going to say 'no,' it probably only can make one type of wood and not make a variety of plant species. ZeroSD (talk) 22:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) oh but would have been cool Necklace suppression I took away the line: After Naruto destroyed the necklace, Yamato stated that he can no-longer suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's influence. There was absolutely no reference to this that I could find, and the one comment yamato made that this seems to be based on was refering to the seal that the necklace itself produced. That seal is not the same as this technique, and I think the fact he followed it up by saying he couldn't be with him at all times, and the fact he used this tech to try and suppress the 9-tails later, would point to the fact this statement isn't true. The necklace itself seems to have acted as a second seal that automatically tried to suppress the 9-tails, in addition to making it easier for yamato to suppress the fox. But for it to be the same tech, yamato would have to be able to use it from a crazy long distance, and it wouldn't make much sense for him to rush back either, if that were the case. (talk) 23:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah :I put it back because i specifically remember that he said it for some reason though, i can't find it. Several other people have said so before including Jiraiya. Yamato also alluded to it several times. We'll look for it though.--Cerez365™☺ 23:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't seem like Yamato is saying he can't suppress the fox's chakra. Why would he say that he can't be with Naruto all time if he couldn't suppress his chakra immediately after? I think Yamato was only talking about what necklace did in chapter 438. Plus the necklace is only needed for Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, those wooden heads seem to be different.--''Deva '' 00:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::That was my point, I looked at every chapter from the pain fight through to when naruto tamed the fox and the absolute only time he said something even similar to that was when he told naruto that he no longer had his seal to protect him and he couldn't be with him 24/7. And let me ask you this, when naruto started turning into the fox in the turtle, yamato used this exact same jutsu that this is saying he stated he couldn't use anymore, to try and suppress the fox as much as he could. So why would he try a technique if he knew it wouldn't work? Besides, when they assigned him to naruto they said it was because he could control the fox, and the 5th clearly said that it should be easier b/c of the necklace, not that he could suppress it only because of the necklace. Truse me, this passage is absolutely no where. The seal from the pain fight was clearly different, no dragon heads or any of that, and frankly the fact that he literally used this technique a few chapters ago should be enough to completely refute this idea. You can look for yourself, but as I said it's not there. (talk) 01:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah ::::I'd have to agree I just read all the post invasion bits up to Naruto's training in the temple looking for the citation. But if that's it i'd have to agree with Deva's view. Although Yamato did state in previous chapters that it's because of the necklace that he can suppress the Kyubi and Jiraiya also said it was a good thing that Naruto had the necklace already. Whether or not the necklace did it entirely or made the process easier i don't know; although i won't say the statement is entirely wrong.--Cerez365™☺ 01:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I also looked up to see where this line came from, it was posted by someone with the IP address 69.124.254.125 who made 3 edits on feb 1st 2010 and nothing since, and was only changed once since then which was to remove the beginning, "Although we do know that without it," and replace it with its current opening. I also checked the yamato page to see if it was discussed there previously and I didn't see anything in the talk section, though I will point out that this same seemingly incorrect assertion is made on the yamato page s well. (talk) 01:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah It wsn't completely wrong in that it did help with the tech, as the 5th said. But At least refering to this tech, I still think my previous edit is perhaps a little more accurate. Now the other tech he used where he hit his chest to pull it out, if that's a different tech that may be another story since he aimed for the necklace, but this doesn't seem like the page to mention that but instead the page for that tech and the page for the necklace. But this tech seems to be 100% intact. The other one is certainly un in the air. (talk) 01:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah I'm going to change that statement slightly, because I looked back at 296 and he did use this technique, he just added an extra move it seems using the necklace. So it seems to me it would be best to say his ability to quickly suppress the fox is greatly reduced w/o the necklace. He definitely can't add that extra move, because he's clearly pulling out from the necklace to suppress the fox extra-quick. Though this is the only time he's done this extra step. I oculd be that he needed to do that b/c of the number of tails, idk. that part's speculation. But 297 contains the line I think this came from, where he tells sakura the necklace allows him to CONTROL the chakra of a tailed beast. That distinction is probably important, the difference in the level of his ability with the necklace and without it is very large. (talk) 02:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah :We really should wait for others to weigh in Micah of the Epistles.--Cerez365™☺ 02:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I added one line to the end, based in part on his comments about the necklace but also the 5ths comment that the necklace would make his control much easier when she assigned him the naruto. My goal was to try and express the more what the 5th implied that the ability was inherant, bu that wihtough the necklace that ability seems to be greatly weakened, as he couldn't control the fox this time around. Make sense? I figured it was a small, but important clarification. And I do like the fact it says implied instead of stated, but just to clear it up what exactly does that passage say, for those who have the raw japanese? The translations I've seen he just refers to him not having the seal, but I was wondering if it's accurate, since in the next pannel he implies he still could help suppress the fox when he says he coulnd't possibly be around naruto 24/7 (talk) 19:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah Missing Data Just a heads up, yamato is not listed in the wood release user section. :Oh dear. I am also too with the not seeing of him.--Cerez365™ 00:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) DNA =/= cells So, a friend of mine confirmed that cells and DNA aren't the same. I don't know more about it, but in the original is always said that were used. Maybe it should be changed here and in other related articles. Seelentau 愛議 23:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's true, but if i'm not mistaken DNA is contained in cells either way and it's still what they've been after.--Cerez365™ 23:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :The nature of cells is determined from their DNA, (with the exception of injury). (edit conflict) SimAnt 23:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, it's kind of nitpicking^^ Seelentau 愛議 23:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::When it comes to Yamato, the term is used, which normally means 'gene' or 'genetic', but can also be interpreted as 'hereditary child'. I see no problem with being a bit more specific by using 'DNA'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::On page 12 (or so) in chapter 291 the term is used, though. Seelentau 愛議 00:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which only suggests even more that DNA is essentially what is meant. Sure, it might have been actual cells that were taken from the First, but it's the DNA that counts. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Mentioned I think it should be mentioned that Wood Release users are able to make wooden structures and convert their own body parts into wood and trees? (talk) 09:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :It is mentioned. Omnibender - Talk - 12:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Really, where? (talk) 16:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Read the very first part above Overview. Second line from the bottom: : Joshbl56 16:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yamato converted his body parts ' into ' wood '''he didn't grow or create wood from his body.' (talk) 10:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't understand... what is the difference? Converting their body part into wood is the same as 'growing' it :s—Cerez365™ 12:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Big difference to people who read it, it misguides them and no how is it the same thing when you say to someone " Yamato grew wood from his hand into a forest and attacked Kakuzu. " it makes them think get he wrong picture. Besides, the fact that Wood Release users can make there bodies into wood and back into flesh is incredible can you think what would happen if this granted them abilities like the Hydrification Technique or more specifically like Suigestu's Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique, that would finally explain Tobi's arm regrowing. (Please note I said If so I'm not speculating.) (talk) 08:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, not really. He "grows" a forest from his body. I don't see how else to interpret that. And other elemental users do the same thing, with Earth and Water. And Wood Release has never been shown to give any type of healing factor in the way you're describing. Skitts (talk) 08:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) However, the same thing could have been said about the Hydrification Technique and the regeneration it grants, Wood Release users can change their bodies made from human cells to plant cells I would it sort of grants them regeneration and we don't exactly know the mechanics of the Water and Earth phasing/merging. About the forest part, I still think it should be mentioned and not used in a figurative sense, (talk) 09:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hashirama's face I was wondering if it was too uhm junk trivia-like to add that whenever a person implants Hashirama's cells onto themselves, a replica seemingly starts growing out of their body? --Cerez365™ 02:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't that be more apt on Hashirama's article? ;) Skitts (talk) 02:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, true. I was forgetting that the "life force" is Senju not Wood Release. It'd just be a trivia point in any case.--Cerez365™ 03:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Yamato Yamato may have the firsts cells/dna/blood but wouln't he need to have an affinity for water and earth in order to utilise it same with danzo his affinty is wind yet he uses wood style? -- (talk) 15:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :If you have the ability to use an advanced nature, by definition you can use the two that make it up. Your affinity only determines which nature transformation your own chakra leans towards by itself. Omnibender - Talk - 15:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) so because the first has water and earth when yamato gets his dna he has a affinity for them? but couldn't you just take multiple peoples dna and integrate it into yourself? thus getting all 5 natures. -- (talk) 16:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. If you have wood, automatically you have earth and water. You talk about integrating people's DNA like it's applying a bandaid. Orochimaru, a recognized genius and very competent scientist tried this for a long time, using 60 test subjects. Only Yamato survived, and his Wood Release is nowhere as powerful as Hashirama's. And that's only with one person's DNA, the more the harder. Omnibender - Talk - 16:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yamato basically had Hashirama's genes integrated into his own DNA, while the likes of Danzo and Madara/Tobi just had his cells applied to a part of their body. (unless I'm wrong)--Elveonora (talk) 21:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Zetsu(s) Should we include Swirl Zetsu under the Wood Release page? Also, Obito is seen with wood coming out of his hand in 602, and his body is half Zetsu. SIs he a Wood Release User? Zelwolf (talk) 21:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :Obito did not use Wood Release in chapter 602, he was merely balancing a twig he broke off from his bed (see Talk:Obito Uchiha#Wood Release) for more. That being said Swirl Zetsu has already been added as a user, it will take a while for him/it to appear on the list on this article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh! Okay thanks for clearing that up for me. But sense his body is half "zetsu" doesn't that mean he may have the ability to use wood release? (talk) 01:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :Also i ment chaper 603, not 602. SOrry about that. (talk) 01:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :: Obito does use it to devastating effect in Chapter 605, though, so he should be listed as a user. (talk) 04:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Info Box I Just Can't Seem To Be Able To Get To The Info Box .--~ {D.S.P.} [G/G] (talk) 12:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Not how kekkei genkai infoboxes work. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Should we Should we say in the Trivia section that in the Original Naruto, When Hashirama Senju is revived by Orochimaru Wood Release is called "Secret Earth Style? Zelwolf (talk) 04:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :That was an error of the dubbed version, it was always called Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 10:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a suggestion here as well, should we state in a trivia saying that wood release and yang chakra are somehow connected with each other ? Seeing that various wood techniques are affected by the chakra's components. --Naruto6paths (talk) 17:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Already mentioned elsewhere--Elveonora (talk) 18:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Zetsu Is the generic Zetsu listed as a user? I don't see him, and Kuro-Zetsu at least definitely uses some Wood Release. Kaitan (talk) 05:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :He is.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) All I see is Known Wielders Hashirama Senju Danzō Shimura Spiral Zetsu (Manga only) Madara Uchiha Obito Uchiha Yamato no normal Zetsu. Kaitan (talk) 18:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Wood Release Tailed Beast Control As of chapter 613, we see the Uchiha duo, using their Wood Release powers to take direct control over a tailed beast by sprouting roots and connecting them to the Ten-Tails. Now this is somewhat new since it was never shown that the WR could do that, only that it could restrain, neutralize or supress a tailed beast. In this case, Madara and Obito pretty used the WR to override the Ten-Tails and control it like a puppet. Now i imagine that should be seen as a new technique, since it displayed a new aspect to the Wood Release. Any other opinons are welcomed and necessary. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :We've been told time in and out that Hashirama had the innate ability to control tailed beasts and we've seen that wood release can absorb chakra. They haven't done anything that should be "new" to us. They're just using Hashirama's DNA via Wood Release to exert greater control over the beast.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Wood Release Technique Anyone else in favor of adding a jutsu page named Wood Release Technique, for all the small unnamed jutsu performed. Like when Obito grew the root from his shoulder that he extended out his sleeve to grab Naruto's arm. Or when Hashirama Senju is fighting Madara and creates large roots that he controls from the ground. We could include it all in a gallery style, like we do with C4 or Arhat Fist. Skarrj (talk) 15:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) According to the databook there is suppost to be. For those of you who don't believe seriously look up ShounenSuki's databook 3 translations. I think we should add it to have a way to lop up all those unnamed uses of wood release like that former article about Obito's wood branch thing. Kinda like Genjutsu: Sharingan, Arhat Fist (as Skarrj said), and so forth. (talk) 18:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Well, it has worked before with other techniques, and it would be a nice way to keep the round up minor stuff that don't look like actual techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 20:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :then you guys can start editing. (talk) 20:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) The thing is, the entry in the databook was more like an entry to the nature transformation itself. Similar to the profiles on major jutsu categories in the first databook. Omnibender - Talk - 20:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Then, as an alternative, could we not add the unnamed techniques and gallery function to this article?--BeyondRed (talk) 01:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Not a bad idea...maybe just add the little, more rudimentary uses of the Wood Release, like how Obito used this to restrain Naruto or how Danzo used this to make the giant tree to defend against the Susanoo arrows. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Not really for the idea. From what I saw in the databook entry, there is no difference between Wood Release and Wood Release Technique. This would mean that every other release should have a basic "x Release Technique" page. I wouldn't, however, be against mentioning some of these "generic" uses of the techniques on the kekkei genkai page.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru? Since he now has the body of White Zetsu (clone), should he be added as a user as well? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 13:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :That doesn't look like Oro's true form and there is no need to hurry.~ UltimateSupreme 13:47, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. Just because of the situation, I would say we can hold off on adding something like this to his article. I mean it would make sense since Orochimaru coveted Wood Release for some time, but I still feel like we should wait.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) This snake form looks more like Kabuto's and he entered Zetsu's mouth, while Immortality Technique's form is made of many little white snakes and Oro swallows his victim... but it might be something similar, but instead of transfer, is possession--Elveonora (talk) 14:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm kinda thorn. On one way, I believe Orochimaru has fully taken over that Zetsu clone, which would mean he has Wood Release, fitting with Obito having Wood Release on account of having partial Zetsu body, but at the same time, Orochimaru's body was recreated from Kabuto's flesh, and Kabuto had acquired two kekkei genkai, and we didn't list Oro as having those because he didn't show or mention having them. Omnibender - Talk - 20:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thus we should just wait for the next week's chapter if he stays Zetsu or it's temporary--Elveonora (talk) 20:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The infobox is drunk again... What happened to half the jutsus in the list? --Questionaredude (talk) 04:07, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it's a coding problem.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 04:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't look like one.~ UltimateSupreme 05:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ? about jutsu ok so we now know that zetsu is a creation from hashirama's cells right, so would the spore technique and the other abilities he displayed (maybe not the clone and the mayfly but the spore tech) be wood release? as far as i am aware wood release is the only one in the manga to control or produce plants, and being made of those cells this sure seem to fit the bill as wood release. but i may be speculating, although i kinda thought it was implied. :We're taking the safe road with those. Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) aw ok, makes sense. pretty sure they are linked in some way but for a site wanting to use only official data would be a good idea to wait. sorry i cant log in still so cant sign properly. j_spencer93 Orochimaru If we are adding Orochimaru to the info box, then shouldn't we say he is a Manga only user? Zelwolf (talk) 14:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf :Kekkei genkai template listing only distinguishes manga only and anime only by the character media. As Orochimaru is already a manga character, we can't make him an anime-only user. Omnibender - Talk - 15:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :So we can make Tobirama a Manga only user of the Flying Thunder God Technique, but we can't make Orochimaru a Manga only Wood Release user until it happens in the Anime? I understand what you're saying, but why can't Kekkei Genkai templates do what other pages do? Zelwolf (talk) 15:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf ::Jutsu and kekkei genkai are listed differently, their information are gathered differently. Characters don't usually acquire or display a new kekkei genkai like they do with jutsu. Kabuto acquired two kekkei genkai and there's no manga-only tag for him either. Tags either don't show up in the infobox or break the listing. Characters are added to jutsu pages so jutsu shows up in character infobox, but kekkei genkai are added to character infobox show it shows up in kekkei genkai infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 15:17, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yamato Yamato is not listed as a user in the info box, thought I would bring that up. Zelwolf (talk) 15:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Zelwolf :Probably bad cache issue. Omnibender - Talk - 15:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Kinjutsu The anime explained that the Wood Release was considered forbidden after the many failed experiments to refound it. Does that mean that every single Wood Release technique is now a kinjutsu and should be "branded" as such? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 13:50, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't say so. Konoha's research obviously failed to reproduce Wood Release capable individuals, but with further research, other individuals came to use it. Besides, I don't think that the anime gets to change something so important just for the heck of it. Omnibender - Talk - 14:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::If it were solely upon me, I wouldn't consider anime-only content as canon and would separate them within articles, kinda like "manga history" and "alternative history" until we get a confirmation from Studio Pierrot that they got all that from Kishimoto's head, even tho the filler is decently written and somehow surprisingly makes sense. There's no reason for us to believe that this filler like any other isn't just a product of their "creativity" and their own comprehension of why, when and how things happened, which isn't any more credible than of any of us. I know that Kishi through Itachi told us that Konoha has dark sides and inconsistencies, but I can't imagine Hiruzen doing experiments resulting in death on people.--Elveonora (talk) 15:16, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Well seeing as how Minato's "Elite Private Guard", that were taught a technique like Hiraishin, were shown to be just kids in this filler, I wouldnt say that the anime will be recognised as canon anytime soon. NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''Talk Page- 15:36, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Except they were kids by the time of Minato's death (save for Raido who was an adult), kid Iwashi as bodyguard is questionable tho :P--Elveonora (talk) 15:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Naruto name Naruto name need to be added in the "known wielder" part since it showing wood release in his info box as well--Tchad1 (talk) 13:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) it's probably just a bug and it'll be fixed. Munchvtec (talk) 13:51, November 12, 2014 (UTC)